


Goldicocks

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny is a perfect fit for Rafael.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Goldicocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_sb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/gifts).



> This is what happens when you let Nads and I banter about the boys. I make no apologies.
> 
> Also, this is my first time posting an *actual* drabble on ao3, go team!

Rafael rips the back of the shorts in one rough yank, and whistles as he looks down.

“Oh Sonny, baby, that is one wide open hole.”

There’s a pause.

“Rafael, you better fucking mean in my shorts and not my ass.”

Fingers slick him up quickly and are replaced by a thick cock nudging its way in.

“Nah baby, your hole is just right for me.”

He pushes himself in with a grunt, not stopping until his hips are flush with Sonny’s.

He sets a rapid rhythm, his balls slapping against Sonny’s thighs.

“Just right,” he groans again. “My Goldilocks.”


End file.
